One time at Hyoutei's club room
by aquafreak
Summary: Oshitari comes /very/ early at the club room and ate his breakfast there. Until he heard moaning sounds. What could this mean! Censored sex scene of Silver pair.


I don't own Prince of Tennis. Konomi Takeshi did.

Inspired by a short RP on Tumblr.

* * *

><p>Oshitari arrived on the club room earlier than he does. Maybe it's because he want to spend the time with himself at the club room. He was so hurried to go to school that he brought his cereal in a Tupperware container and ate his breakfast there in peace.<p>

...Until he heard the glorious sounds of moaning. Yes, _glorious sounds of moaning_.

" I'm sorry if this will hurt you Shishido-san... "

" **AHH! **Move, Choutarou...for fuck's sake! "

" Yes, Shishido-san... "

" _First hurrying to go to practice for no particular reason, eating your cereals at the club room and now hear two of the regulars having sex somewhere around the club room. What a good thing to start a morning, Oshitari._ " he quietly thought as he continued to eat.

" **AHHHHH! **Do that again, Choutarou! "

" _OH DEAR GOD! _" he thought with a face that has an eyebrow raised and a dropped jaw.

After a few minutes, Yuushi can't finish his breakfast because the moaning and the sounds the two make won't just stop.

" Shi-Shishido-san...I'm going to come... "

" M-me too, Choutarou-AH, FUCK! "

" Shishido-san~! "

" _Kami-sama, please bless Shishido and Ootori's soul after their climax... _"

As the brunette and the silver-headed boys went outside the shower, they saw Oshitari drop the Tupperware of milk and cereal and spit the said food inside his mouth.

" O-Oshitari-san...how long have you been there? "

" Yuushi, what the hell...? "

" Shishido, can you and I talk for a while? "

" Tch. yeah, you better have an explanation of this. "

The dash specialist and the tensai went outside the club room, leaving Ootori in confusion.

" What is it now? "

" I just wanted to thank you for spilling my breakfast by the sounds you and Ootori made, Shishido. "

" Why are you exactly eating your cereals at the club room, anyway? "

" That's not the point. Na, aren't you and Ootori supposed to do your thing to each other at night, when it's more romantic to do _that_? I could have spilled the cereal at you both y'know."

" What-? It's none of your business, and it's not my fault that you spilled your food. Heh, you won't even dare to do that. "

" I'm merely suggesting, Shishido. Luckily I didn't squirt my cereal on you both. If Gakkun saw you both doing _that_, I know he'll surely announce it to the whole embodiment of Hyoutei Gakuen. "

" Tch, you're right...that would be so _Gekidasa_. "

After Shishido said exactly that, Hiyoshi and Mukahi came out of the club room.

" Hey Wakashi, thanks for helping me out on recording their sex scene. "

" Why did we exactly do that anyway, sempai? "

" I could use this as blackmail material for them both, I could show this to both of their classmates, I could put this on YouTube or -_name of porn site censored by author_- and maybe I could even make money out of this! "

" Gekokujou da, Mukahi-sempai. "

" What did you just say, Gakuto? " Shishido said and as the bob-haired acrobat turn to him, he could feel the latter's strong demonic aura.

" N-nothing, Ryou! "

" COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKTARD! " he said as he chased the redhead.

" Na, Hiyoshi...how long were you and Gakkun were there. "

" Few hours, perhaps. "

" That Gakkun won't learn... "

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em> - the day after.

" _Ore-sama _declares that Morning practice for this day is over. You are now dismissed. "

" YES! "

" Ne, ne, Kei-chan! Look what I have here on my iPhone! " Akutagawa said as he went to the said buchou.

"_ Ahn~?_ What is this now, Jirou? "

" LOOK! LOOK! Shishido and Ootori had made their debut on the pornography world! " the volleyer said as he shown his iPhone to Keigo.

" _Ore-sama_ asks you how the hell did you know this website and what Shishido and Ootori are doing there! "

" Gakkun shared me this link when he texted me. 'Twas a video that he and Hiyo recorded yesterday! "

The regulars (and Taki) turned their eyes to Mukahi who is flashing a smile and a V-sign, Hiyoshi saying that 'I'm just an accessory to the crime' and then to the doubles partners.

" Mukahi-san, you uploaded it to -_name of porn site censored by author_-? " Ootori asked innocently.

" HOW DARE YOU! " Shishido said and Mukahi ended up getting chased.

And at that time, Taro Sakaki came.

" Kantoku, _Ore-sama _declares to have a party at my house with Taki and the regulars because of the debut of Shishido and Ootori in the pornography business. "

" You may go. "

And since then, Mukahi and Hiyoshi became the producers of the Porn Movie that Shishido and Ootori are stars on. Atobe handled the finances (with Kabaji as right hand), Taki as the creative producer, Jirou controlling anything that involves SFX, BGMs and Music...

And of course, Oshitari as the director (since that is his expertise).

* * *

><p>Ah, where are my imaginations leading me...reviews are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
